Affection's Betrayal
by Kathryn-L
Summary: AEKathryn and Sebastian are on more aggressive terms since the incident with Annette. Nothing good can come from these two warring siblings, and nothing does.
1. Love Hate And a Thin Line

Affection's Betrayal  
By Kathryn

Rating: Themes are definitely M

Dis- I don't own any Cruel intentions characters, I'm just borrowing  
them for the time being.

Summary:(Alternate ending: takes place where Sebastian has just  
broken up with Annette and now is asking Kathryn to sleep with him)  
Kathryn and Sebastian are on more aggressive terms since the  
incident with Annette. Nothing good can come from these two warring  
sibling, and nothing does.

**Love. Hate. And a Thin Line.**

* * *

Sebastian's POV: Kathryn's Room

"But unfortunately for you, I don't fuck losers "

And with those words the final nail closed forever my coffin of delirium. Everything I had ever built up with Kathryn was shattering before me. Of course there were head games and manipulations between us, who was better at the game, but really it wasn't just a game. I cared about Kathryn, behind every game we played I always thought there was a deeper connection, something there that was special perhaps. But I was wrong, I was just another toy to Kathryn, well fuck her. I may be a toy, but a deal is a deal and she wasn't getting out of this bet if my life depended on it. I'll make you so sore princess you won't be able to walk for a month, you'll regret calling me a toy, and when you do finally finish the bet I'll toss her out on her ass.

Catching my breath I said menacingly"Cut the shit Kathryn, you have to the count of three to get your ass in that bed."

I said pointing to her four post canopy , for a brief moment I wondered how many other guys she had spread her legs for there before, I bet none of them had to pull all the shit I did just to bang her. Of course they were also under the misconception that Kathryn was as pure as the white driven snow

"One, Two..."

Her lips curled into a cruel smile, "Three, let me remind you Valmont, you missed your shot" stepping closer allowing me a full whiff of her perfume.

Swaying her hips ever so suggestively, my mouth hung at her words, though how she had such a hold over me was truly puzzling. I am Sebastian Valmont for God's sake, the most cunning son of a bitch there ever was and ever will be. I had always believed I was capable of handling myself around women, but Kathryn was pure seduction one second with her and I would be instantly turned on much like I was at that moment.

She arched her eyebrows and rested her hand on my groin "Tense?" she asked mockingly, nuzzling my neck she leaned in closer to my ear. She licked and sucked on it slightly before speaking in a low venomous tone, "Too bad, Now get the fuck out of my room" after which she turned on her heels and went into the bathroom.

Her seduction tactics, though the greatest I've ever seen a woman have, couldn't begin to rival what else she was capable of. Playing with people's minds and manipulating everyone around her was impressive to say the least, but to take MY heart and grind it to resemble road kill, was truly something.

Yes, she had really screwed me over, I'm sure you've heard the tale. My one sure chance of happiness laid with the only one who ever really cared about me... Annette. Ugh... just thinking about her makes me ill, well to be more accurate thinking about what Kathryn made me do to her prompts the nausea. The worst part is..it wasn't entirely Kathryn's fault, this was poetic justice at it's best. To finally fall for the girl and fuck it up all thanks to my pride. Annette was my chance, my one chance to escape this contempt and emptiness and for that out, I loved her dearly. I could be happy with her, but Kathryn and I...well whatever it was I had thought we had, I believed was worth throwing happiness away for. Yes in the end I think I always would have chosen Kathryn, the ice bitch from the upper east side, sad to say I thought she and I were two of a kind, I was wrong, so very wrong.

Growing angrier by the second I yelled out "Fine War it is!" then slammed her door shut, hoping to regain some dignity. Still, I felt empty I needed to get out so with what self-respect I had...which wasn't very much if any I quickly stumbled out of the town house into my jag. I didn't know where I was going the thought of Annette crossed my mind but I couldn't face her...unless.

For hours that afternoon I sat in the park contemplating if I was actually going to do what I was. Finally I returned to the townhouse. Coming down the hall I heard Kathryn's voice.

"It's Sebastian...he's ..oh god..", she said with a faux fear voice. Hmm, what was my darling little sister up to anyway. Eavesdropping really was an unbecoming habit but curiosity got the better of me. Leaning into the door I listened-

"Ronald...He's out of control...he hit me and took off... I'm scared to be alone please..." I was stunned to say the least, I heard the clank of her phone being hung up and debated whether or not to enter the room. To hell with her what could Ronald do anyway, besides if I went in there now it most likely end in a screaming argument, the last thing I need now was a headache I had to focus.

I started to walk away, but of course I couldn't resist turning back I opened her door just as she was "powdering her nose", god how I hated her little habits. Disgusted I sighed, she stopped and looked at my reflection in her mirror. Our eyes briefly met, I expected a cold glare, however this time...her eyes were softer than usual..not cold, but semi- regretful.

Rolling my eyes I grumbled at her "Why don't you stop that shit?"

"Why don't you fuck off?" she asked, her cold demeanor returning.

"Why do I bother with you at all?" I sighed and turned away.

"Bother with me? As if you cared in the first place, oh come off it Sebastian you are aware that we're in the middle of a war, you let your guard slip and start to care, you lose. You taught me that as I recall right after I told you...forget it just get out."

"Fine, I have to get back the woman I love." Sighing I left her room and returned to my own.

"Dammit Valmont you do not love that mousy little middle class hick from Kansas!"she bursted through my doors.

"Don't pretend to even think you know how I feel. I do love Annette and I am going to get her back."

"Declarations of love never entered your head before, what's Dorothy gonna do next to change her beloved? I think we're looking a long term of community service, church, and dare I say celibacy." she laughed. "Poor Sebastian" she advanced with a cat like prowl "Handed his balls over to the bible thumping virgin"

"Get the fuck out"

"Sebastian don't be so mean, I just came to warn you..." she said while straddling me. Dammit, why did she have to be this close to me, I had to get her away from me.

"Ok you warned me" I smiled and pushed her off "Now Please get the fuck out"

"Oh Sebastian...you used to be so much fun" getting to her feet she leaned in closer to me, "don't you want to have some fun?"

"Not interested." I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of my room, hell if she was going to accuse me of abuse I would take full advantage of it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write." Tossing her out into the hall she fell slightly behind, I had a mean streak running through my veins, instead of helping her I laughed, " And you know what your right I don't love you, I never did, Annette was the only one and I won't let you fuck it up anymore than you already have"

I smiled confidently, this was a game and I was not going to lose.

She looked hurt searching for words, getting to her feet she huffed violently "You don't believe in love!"

"No dear sister that's you, you don't love anyone and that's why no one will ever love you."

"Don't be ridiculous Sebastian, I'm adored. Worshiped even, whatever you and Goldie-locks have it's never going to last, you can be damn sure I'll see to that. If it takes everything I have I'll ruin your so called love. " She was shaking slightly, and the way she had threatened me seemed more of a self conviction for her, but the words resounded in my head.

The next thing that happened was completely unexpected and slightly blurry. I didn't even realize that we were that close or the intense stares Kathryn was casting toward me, however before I could come back with a witty retort Kathryn almost completely out of character kissed me hard and urgently.

I returned it, but I was more confused than ever. She wanted me? She hated me? I was a toy? But that kiss wasn't a game, it was real, or at least to me...I wanted it to be real.

She pulled back slightly and looked up into my eyes, I could see what she was thinking before she smiled, that cold calculating smile.

"All's fair in love and war brother, and if it's war you want, it's war you'll get. You hate me right now, but sizing that bulge hitting my leg at the moment tells me that in the end you'll always go for lust. She'll ruin you, and you'll break her heart all over again. I won't even have to lift a finger." Her words would have been cruel and harsh if it wasn't for that slight tremor in the back of her voice. Her words held half the normal confidence she usually possessed.

I wasn't sure what to make of any of this, the arguing, the head games, that kiss "Look I don't want to be at war with you" I started, momentarily slipping into the old routine of making up, but looking at her expectant face, I hardened recalling her "toy" remark, not simply that, but all the other times I had forgiven her for something, and she would turn around and screw some more with me. I wanted to be done being her whipping boy.

With that, my anger returned and I started to lash out, " No, I don't want to be at war with you, but apparently that's all we've ever been good at, I'm tired of it Kathryn, and I'm tired of you. Annette was special, she was my out of a world that you existed in, you and your games. I used to think that you were beautiful and sexy, the ultimate challenge ,but face it honey at the end of the day you're just a pathetic coke whore with a sadistic need to ruin your own life and everyone else's around you."

I had never seen a look quite like the one I received from Kathryn at that moment, for a second I wanted to go to her. It was in that second all masks were off and looking at me with wide green eyes her expression was enough to make my knees weak. I regretted what I said instantly and went to touch her shoulder. She was looking at the ground now.

"No...D-don't touch me" she said bringing a hand up before I could make contact

"Kathryn I-"

"I don't want to hear it, just stay away from me" with that she turned to go back to her room.

I reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to me, but she would have none of it, she turned and pushed against my chest violently.

"Let me go Sebastian!"

"No!"

"God damn it Stop!" she tugged back.

"No!" I held on, and continued to yell "I'm sorry" as if it would erase what I had said. I was sure I had seen something in her eyes, I had hurt her, but that had meant that I had meant something to her. I wasn't a toy, she did care. I wanted her to care so badly, and I wanted these games to be over finally, I waited expectantly to hear what she would say.

She went limp in my arms and I relaxed my grip,"You're sorry?" she shook her head and looked up at me, "You asshole, you're sorry?!" she yelled, then in a quieter more vicious tone she narrowed her eyes and said lowly "How dare you" she turned and started to walk away.

I grabbed her wrist once again to keep her from leaving, but she pulled away and slapped me, at which point I stumbled backwards and gaped at her in surprise. She made her way to her room and slammed the door, locking it behind her.

I didn't know what to do or what to think, at that moment I was torn between wanting to be done with Kathryn Merteuil forever, or using all my skills to get her back.

Sitting at my desk I realized either way I had a letter to write...

A couple minutes later I was done. That should do it...I must admit it was a little on the sappy side but I had no choice I had to get Annette back. I had to tell her the truth, the bet, Kathryn, and everything else. I had to give her my journal. If anything she would now know who I was whether or not she could love me again was up to her. I had never let anyone read it ever not even Kathryn though she pretended to care less, I knew she was dying to read it. "My journey to Manhood" more or less a score book, but the truly interesting thing about it was her. In my journal was a tribute to the woman I thought I loved and everything I loved about her, the things most people would never know.

---

O'Shea's Residence (Annette's Current living Estate)

"I need to talk to Annette."

"She's not here" the middle-aged middle-class woman replied not the least bit interested, but instead rather annoyed by the fact that I was interrupting her party.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's out"

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Later. Listen, we're entertaining some guests so-"

"ANNETTE!! ANNETTE!"

"Young man I already told you she's not here"

I wanted to scream, kick, whine anything that would let me talk to her, but I knew that would only make things worse.

"Fine. Could you please see that she gets this."holding my journal and the letter I had written for Annette.

"I'll do that." she replied taking the objects.

" It's really important"

"I understand. Good night" She said closing the door.

Now...for Kathryn... If I was going to take her down it was going to take everything in me. Kathryn was by far my most difficult adversary. She was ultimately the most challenging opponent I had ever had, having called all my sources already, there was of course only one other place to go.

"Well ,well if it isn't the pussy-whipped Sebastian Valmont" Blaine quipped as he opened his door and shut it behind him folding his arms he asked with a slight trace of malice "What do you want?"

Noticing his cold front I pondered what crawled up his ass or rather who, I smirked to myself, but in all curiosity what was wrong, then it hit me...Kathryn.

Damn she was fast how the hell could she turn Blaine against me in only a few hours?

Sebastian sighed "So I'm guessing Kathryn stopped by for some product." I rolled my eyes.

"No, but I did get the most interesting phone call, So tell me Valmont since when do you hit little girls?"

"Blaine you don't know what the hell you're talking about. I never touched Kathryn." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Yeah, well I know it was you who fucked Jessica freshman year."

..I didn't have an answer for that one, it was true before Blaine came out of the closet so to speak he was dating Jessica Montgomery the cutest girl in high school my conquest days were just beginning in fact Jessica was the first actual challenge I had. Sure there were other girls before, and I had already gladly given up my virginity to a Junior during the summer beforehand, however since Jessica was in "love" with Blaine, I actually had to work to get into her pants.

"Oh for fuck's sake that was more than what? THREE years ago, besides YOUR GAY!!"

"So what?!" he asked angrily, "Her brother beat me up everyday after school thinking it was me that stole his little sisters purity!"

That was true David Montgomery Jessica's older brother and at that time Senior would meet Blaine at his locker and kick the shit out of him till Blaine transferred to Appletons all boy Academy.

"Hey now I didn't plan it to go like that if anything it was all Kathryn's scheming"

He gave me a questioning look.

"It's the truth, I wasn't even aware that Jessica had an older brother, when I did find out. I freaked thinking David would come ooking to kill me. Kathryn said she would take care of it... Apparently you were her immediate target when you chose Jessica over  
her...she planned the whole thing"

He seemed to think about it for a minute then looked at me again with a small smile that seemed to play on forgivness. "That's sounds like our fucked up little Princess..."he rolled his eyes "So what did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well she must have some reason for wanting me to well hate you" he coughed, then opened the door "come in by the way"

I entered fully aware that he checked my ass out as I did..that was the one thing awkward about my acquaintance with Blaine

"Hold on for a minute"

He walked out of the room but returned just as quickly bringing out two joints. I smiled, but I knew I had to refuse, I needed a clear head if I was going to take Kathryn down.

Instead of the joint I beckoned for some coffee, he shrugged and then complied. Lighting his own joint he brought back the cup.

I took the coffee mug from his hand and laughed at the image of a ken doll taking it from behind by another guy, on the side of the cup.

"Could you be more queer?"

"What it was a gift." he insisted sheepishly.

Laughing I set the cup down on the coffee table next to a manila envelope.

"What's this?" I asked picking it up.

"Oh just something I was supposed to research for Kathryn, actually she wanted me to research that right after she told me about you and Jessica, I don't really get what the big deal is.."

"May I?"

"Be my guest, hell if I do her any favors for a while."

"What is this ...medical records?"

"Yeah, just another mental that happens to be pushing 40" he sighed

I turned the page to find a photo clipping of quite possibly the only other woman in my life who had truly cared about me my mouth gaped open in surprise.

"...my mother?"

Blaine turned quickly at my statement. "Your mother?! Olivia Pritchard is your mother?" he seemed to choke out.

He stared at me with surprised eyes, his mouth gaped open, and a flicker of guilt passed through his eyes. Now Blaine wasn't the most moralistic person so I knew something was definitely wrong.

Again he left the room leaving me to ponder what the hell was going on.

This time he came back with another manilla envelope pulled out the papers and handed them to me, the papers were identical, only the second one contained fake recordings of foul behavior enough to get her re-institutionalized. I realized just what this report could do to my mother and again I felt ill.

"...oh my god...that sick sadistic bitch!"I began to pace back and forth with new found anger rising, my blood stirred heavily I was so angry my hands were trembling, "There's a line... THERES A FUCKING LINE KATHRYN" I screamed, "This is my mother..." I took the paper and ripped it up looking back at Blaine I asked if there was anything else he gave me a reassuring look, with that I stormed out to my jag...Kathryn was dead so help me god she was going to pay.

Throwing open the door to my Jag my cell phone began ringing, I contemplated ignoring it but that damn ring along with my already jagged nerves was too much to handle, I answered it angrily, "Hello?!" as soon as I heard the voice on the other end I calmed down somewhat,

"What is it?...You did...Ok great...Who the fuck cares?... That's the point dumb ass!" I rolled my eyes, "No I don't give a damn how much it costs just do it Dammit, Tonight! No Better yet Yesterday!" Hanging up I threw my phone to the ground. It was about time that bitch paid for everything. With a new sense of self and a thirst for revenge I headed home, to repay and deal with Kathryn.. It was with that in mind everything went black

---

Annette's POV

What was happening...? Everything was right. I love you Sebastian, and god how I hate you. Did you hurt me on purpose, what am I saying of course you did. You love someone else? Your such a coward.

I cried. I cried and I cried. I couldn't feel, my body felt so numb I was shocked to say the least. Then a knock was on my door. I really didn't want to answer that.

"Annette? Honey is everything allright?"

"Yes ...I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Mrs. O'Shea I'm just tired."

"Ok dear"

I didn't feel like talking ...I was so tired. This day couldn't have just happend. Wake up annette wake up.

I drifted to sleep for what felt like hours, but woke when I heard a loud voice that sounded all to familiar I stood up and walked to the hall and sure enough he was there...Sebastian. I hid so he wouldn't see me, what was wrong with him why would he come back?

I pondered this for a few minutes more, maybe he was going to tell me it was all a mistake that he did love me. I was about to go and tell Mrs. O' Shea it was alright when she knocked on the door I could tell then it was too late Sebastian was gone.

"Here dear...some strange man left these for you" looking worried she added "You might want to watch the people you hang out with down here, its not like Kansas" smiling she stated "I would hate you to have a negative experience here in New York, your such a sweet girl."

I smiled politely and took the items. "Thank you Mrs. O' Shea"

As she exited I headed toward the queen sized bed and set what looked like a leather bound book down on the bed, I opened the letter and read...

Dear Annette. Thank you for reading this letter. I don't know what I  
can possibly say to rectify the harm I have caused you. For once in  
my life I'm at a loss for words The truth of the matter is that  
being with you was the only time I have ever been happy. My whole  
life has been a joke. I prided myself on taking joy in others'  
misery. Well, it finally backfired. I succeeded in hurting the first  
person I loved. I wish more than anything I could take it back, but  
I guess that's not possible. Enclosed is my most prized  
possession... my journal. For a long time I considered it my trophy.  
A sordid collection of my conquests. If you really want to know the  
truth, then please read it. No more lies.

Turning to the journal I again paused momentarily thinking even if I wanted to know the truth, carefully I opened the book and was immediately intrigued.

---

Kathryn's POV: Right after Sebastian Declared war the first time.

"Did he really think I was going to fuck him? After that stunt he pulled yesterday, I'd sooner suck Mr. Johnson the English teacher off for an hour speaking of which my grade is a little lower in that class." pausing I thought about the last time I gave him a blow job. Frowning at the memory I recalled how he came all  
over my school uniform. Sighing I continued my rant.

"I don't care how good he looks not while he's still in love with her."

"..Kathryn, I don't mean to interrupt-" Jen cut in.

"Then don't!" I spat quite annoyed, looking over at Jen, who had been one of my oldest confidants I sighed. Her exasperated expression, made me more than a little upset, with a wave of my hand I dismissed her.

She had come to my beck and call a little over three hours ago, this of course after I called Blaine to do a little research and tampering.

Cautiously she exited the room. I walked up to the door which she left open much to my annoyance. Slamming the door shut I yelled extremely frustrated.

"Dammit Valmont you weren't supposed to fall in love! You didn't believe in it...just like me. Till that virginal hick showed up..." I threw my hands up in the air and fell on my bed...why was he getting to me so much?

"Dammit"

Well at least I got the last laugh, you are nothing but a toy Sebastian and now you know it. Sure a better toy than any other I have had, but still a toy. I could never love you. I don't believe in it, and you could never love her it would destroy you. At least I could have rescued you from yourself.

Sighing I thought of my next plan of attack...damn it was cold in this house an eerie cold it never ceased to amaze me how lonely it could be in my semi perfect world, now that Sebastian was gone..would it ever be warm again? Damn...I'm thinking about him again.

Doesn't matter Sebastian can go screw himself for all I care, I don't need anyone...just a warm body I smirked.

"Hello...Ronald..?

"Yeah?" he replied in a half-asleep voice...that was good he was going to need his rest for what I would do to him..

"It's Sebastian...he's ..oh god.." I choked out with false tears.

"Kathryn?"

"Ronald...He's out of control...he hit me and took off... I'm scared to be alone please..."

"Calm down...its alright I'll be right over"

"There's more..."

I unraveled the entire story of how Sebastian fucked the innocence right out of Ronald's true love after he reassured me that he would come I hung up, this was going to be better than I thought I smiled in victory. I think I deserve a little something for a job well done. Getting up I went over to my vanity and unlocked a secret compartment underneath the second drawer, I smiled at the white powder emptied the small baggy on the desk and made a line with the edge of a birthday card I received almost two years ago. I opened the card..

Dearest Kathryn,

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
sooner or later  
im gonna fuck you.

Love Sebastian

P.S.: Happy birthday, I hope you like ballet.

I smiled at the memory, that was a day I would never forget, soon after our parents wed he had made me his next target in hopes that our parents would divorce. I was harder than he thought though and ever since he has tried... I had often wondered why I didn't just give into him it wasn't like I didn't want to...just he was  
different..eventually I knew I would give into him, but I knew I would never let him go after that..then she came... My smile faded thinking about that night he took me to the ballet...it was one of the best nights of my life..and the first time I ever kissed him... now it was all slipping through my fingers well I'll be damned if I let it...the coke line seemed so good right now, little did I know I was being watched, till I saw him in the mirror.

Oh God, all of what he had said. It was like I meant nothing to him. In those moments I despised Annette so much. How could she have takenso much away from me, the only thing that even mattered to me. I understood how he must have felt when I called him a toy. It all felt so helpless now even revenge against him didn't sound appealing. Honestly I just wanted to get away.

I was able to once my mind was elsewhere. Ronald had come by soon after Sebastian left. I just wanted to let everything go, which thanks to Ronald's surprisingly great tongue I was able to for a few moments. It had been at least three hours since I last saw Sebastian. Well screw him then if he wanted Annette let him have her. I smiled, he would bring them both down faster than I could, I'll just let "love" run it's course then when he comes crawling back I'll shut the door on his ass.

"Ms. Merteuil It's your brother!!!" Mai Lei shrieked coming in the door.

"Mai Lei!!!" both Ronald and I jumped up at the small Cambodian woman.

"Oh Ms. Merteuil!! Your brother has been in an accident!"

"WHAT?!"I grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello?... Yes I'm Ms. Merteuil...Sebastian Valmont?, yes I know him he is my Step brother"...I paused I knew something was wrong when I received the call. My bones were chilled and I couldn't feel anything...oh god Sebastian...

"Yes...ill be right there."..I didn't know what to say, I handed thephone to Mai Lei, then stared off in space I shouldn't have saidanything to him this was all my fault if I didn't say anything he wouldn't have left...god I cant deal with this...no I can...Im Kathryn Merteuil this ..is just another challenge that I will conquer.

"Oh...God.." Ronald said waking me from my thoughts "what did we just do?" "Huh?" I asked oblivious to the fact we just spent the last few hours fucking each other's brains out.

"I have to go..."

"Excuse me?"

"Kathryn, I love Cecile, this was a mistake I have to go ..I'll call you.." he said as he left...normally this kind of thing would have pissed me off a great deal however I didn't care my mind was still on Sebastian.

I had to get to that hospital ,twenty minutes later I was leaving to go. I took my time in getting ready, hoping if I did then it meant that it wasn't as bad, I suppose I was trying to convince myself that he was ok. Though I couldn't think at all the only thing that crossed my mind was Sebastian who was hurt and though I should be rushing to the hospital I was home slowly getting ready. I suppose this was my way of dealing attempting not to show fear but remain calm and confident, the truth was I had to keep calm or I would shut down completely.

AT THE HOSPITAL-

"Hello I'm Ms. Merteuil, Dr. Rosenburg called me earlier, I'm here to see Sebastian Valmont." I said with a calm voice again to keep from breaking down.

"Yes, he is in ER, it was a drunk driver, he's touch and go right now." the kind nurse said, however the words hit my heart...or the black emptiness that resided there. I still couldn't help but feel that it was indeed my fault...but why would it hurt this much.

"Mr. Rosenburg!"...I saw him Sebastian's fateful doctor all Sebastian could be from now on rested in this man's hands..."How is Sebastian?"

"It's not looking too well, we are taking him to another section of the hospital for surgery, it would normally be a mild concussion however the spinal cord is varying, he might not walk again."

"Not walk again?!"...I didn't care I had to just let go I wanted to scream and I almost did, but Dr. Rosenburg was called away, that there was something wrong with Sebastian.

"Please, excuse me...try to be calm, I understand how this is extremely terrifying but I assure you if there is anything I can do I will be sure to do it."

By now routine had kicked in, I straitened myself and looked him dead in the eyes. "You will be sure to do your best."I said with a very sharp trace of malice, he knew I was threatening him on behalf of Sebastian's life. With that he left, a slight look of terror in his eyes.

I found a chair a second later...I needed to regain some consciousness of what was going on, Sebastian was hurt, I could do nothing I hate this feeling, no control.

"Dammit!"I shrieked. The nurse looked at me, "Miss are you alright?" I smiled simply, "Yes, I apologize, he is my only brother, and I don't know what to do." I found some crocodile tears somewhere...they might have even been real tears, but I decided to play the sympathy act. "Oh dear.." the nurse of course had bought it then walked around the desk she was sitting at to comfort me...god this was truly pathetic.

"Have you called your parents?" the nurse asked. Why like they would care? No, of course mother would say how horrible it was, and that it was all Sebastian's fault, and Daddy Dearest would listen to her ranting and escape to his yacht where one his many bimbos would be waiting for him. My happy little home was seriously fucked up. "No...they are in Tahiti...I'll go..."

"Ms Merteuil? Ahem Ms. Merteuil" Dr. Rosenberg was calling me "Sebastian is in room 213, you may see him, we found that his spinal cord was not severed he will walk again, however he has not woken up from his coma, the longer he sleeps..."

I didn't want to hear it. "Yes I understand" I cut him off quickly. He nodded.

"Thank you, I will go see him now." I turned to walk away.

"Oh Ms. Merteuil your parents?"

"Yes...um" I really did not want to call my mother and spend thirty minutes on the phone... I just wanted to see Sebastian. "Would you please call them..." I fetched the number out of my purse "please I just want to see my brother." she nodded and took the number.

Room 213 he lied there.. behind this door. I felt the doorknob, the cold steel hit my skin and at that moment I felt more empty than I had ever felt in my entire life.

Behind that door was truly a nauseating sight, it was as if he wasn't hurt at all a few scratches, but the way he lied there so still, as if he were just sleeping taunted me.

Walking over to his side every fiber in my being was wanting to just to touch him, with that incentive I felt his hand on mine whether he moved or I did I really didn't know. My guess, it was me seeing as how he was in a coma after all.

"Sebastian..I'm sorry..."looking down at his semi-fragile face I realized I didn't care anymore, I truly was sorry, and more than anything I just wanted him to wake up.

I sank to my knees and looked at his slightly banged up face, touching it lightly I was truly scared and lost for words. I just held his hand tightly.

There is such a thin line between power and pain, life and death...love and hate. Somehow I had found myself walking such the lines, like on a high rope, and every step forward I found three steps back, I was slipping.

"Sebastian...I-"

"Oh my god, Sebastian!"

I turned in time to see Annette Hardgrove push me out of the way and rush to Sebastian's side, I almost out bursted, but then Mr. Rosenburg interrupted.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave, while we run some tests on Mr. Valmont, I assure you that there will be ample time to be with the patient when we are finished."

She nodded, got up and kissed Sebastian's forehead, I felt nauseous. Then we exited the room.

Looking over at her I could see what Sebastian found so interesting, she was completely pure, even after he had popped her cherry she had an aura of complete purity, so caring, and loving truly intoxicating.

She looked at me with an uncertain look..what was that about, I decided to break the ice.

"Have we met?" I asked with a fake smile, that still showed my sympathy for Sebastian.

"No I don't think so"

"Did you know Sebastian well?"

"You might say that"

"Now I remember Annette Hardgrove, your father is the new headmaster at Manchester"

"That's right" she said in a cold tone, I really wasn't sure what her problem was, I barily even met her and already she was being more of a bitch than I was, if that was possible.

"I'm sure your going to love it there"

She nodded, I almost had enough so I flat out asked her, "Are you ok?"

"I will be, once Sebastian is safe."

I nodded solemnly, then got up.

"Well I'll leave you alone now to see if the doctor's have any more news"

"Thank you"

I looked at her, she seemed so helpless, but at the same time her eyes had a hint of fury in them.

"Look, I know this sounds corny, but whenever I feel like I can't go on I..."I started, taking out my crucifix, "turn to Jesus and he helps me through the problem. Call me an anachronism, but - "

"Oh cut the shit, Kathryn"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"I was outraged, nobody talked to me like that!

"Kathryn, I know all about you and Sebastian."

"Sebastian is a pathological liar. I wouldn't believe every word he-"

"I have his journal."

"You what?" his journal, oh god.

"His journal. He sent it to me. Everything about you is in it. The blow jobs, the hand jobs, the menages, your bout with bulimia, the affair you had with your guidance counselor and how he gave you... eww. Let's see, then there's your coke problem... You still keep it in your crucifix, don't you? It's all in there."

"I don't believe you!" I said trembling.

"It's the truth." she said while taking out an oh so familiar leather bound book, she handed it to me.

Finally I opened it, I had been dying to read that damn thing, however not exactly like this...it couldn't be true, Sebastian couldn't have despised me this much, however flipping through the pages I saw it all, everything he thought about me.

"How could you Kathryn?"

I didn't say anything, but slowly I looked up at her and a real tear ran down my face, and I clenched the journal.

It was then I caught a strange look in her eye that I couldn't quite figure.

She reached for the journal and I held it tight, that's when it hit me the stupid cow forgot to make a copy.

"Give it back Kathryn, it's futile I already know about your awful habits!"

I regained my composure and smiled, I can't believe she just handed me over the journal the one bit of evidence she had.

"Oh it's so sad when we don't get our way" I laughed, she looked so pathetic at that moment.

"Give me the damn journal Kathryn! It's mine Sebastian gave it to me!"

"Well, I don't see him anywhere, I don't think Sebastian is stupid enough to give something of this stature to a stupid cunt like you, what would he say if he knew you just handed it over to me-"

"He would say give me the damn Journal." a familiar voice said.

Annette and I both turned to the voice, it was him it really was, he was in a wheel chair, but he was fine. However the way he was staring daggers at me told me he was anything but pleased.

I resisted the urge to run to him, which is precisely what Annette did, and he gladly received her, something told me I wouldn't get the same reaction.

"Annette, I'm so sorry, I know you can't forgive me I just wanted you to know-"

"Shhh...it doesn't matter your ok...and I do forgive you, I love you so much"

"I love you too."

"Ahem" I interrupted.

Sebastian turned to me with utter disapproval, it stung the way he looked at me, that loving and admiring glare was gone the only thing I saw now was contempt.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I've had enough of a soap opera evening." I turned and started to walk off.

"This isn't over Kathryn!" Sebastian yelled I looked back as he attempted to get out of the wheelchair, but stumbled, once again I had to resist the urge to run to him, but Dorothy was there to help.

"Sebastian, calm down your not at full strength" she said lovingly.

I betrayed my feelings and started to laugh, but ended it abruptly "Your right about one thing Sebastian, this isn't over" my eyes went strait to his "Not by a longshot." I ended it there and swiftly walked out of the hospital clenching the only thing I had of the old Sebastian his journal.

I stepped into my limo only to find that the driver had taken off, damn new employees, well this one would surely be fired immediately, after waiting for ten minutes I stepped out of the car and began walking. Not really sure where the hell I was going I knew I couldn't just stay at the hospital.

Stumbling into darkness I lost all track of where I was going, it had been approximately one hour since I started this small journey of mine. Somehow I had managed to find a park bench my feet were so worn, mental note: never take a walk in stilettos. I looked back at the journal, is that really what Sebastian thought of me, was I really that low to him. I hadn't even noticed it began to rain.

"It's rather late miss are you alright?"

The voice startled me, looking up I saw what appeared to be a middle aged man in a trench coat sipping coffee.

"I'm fine" I said none too convincingly.

"Where are your parents? A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be out so late alone." he said with a sympathetic tone that was getting on my nerves.

"I said I was fine"

He looked at me oddly then looked around .

"You can leave now." I said flatly wishing he would go away.

He continued to stare as if contemplating something, damn perv sighing I got up and started to walk away.

As I brushed past him he grabbed my wrist suddenly and spun me around bringing a cloth to my mouth..breathing it in everything faded out.

What the hell was happening to me? Where was I? My eyes fluttered open, though everything at first was blurry I saw what appeared to be a fireplace with a fire going. I looked around the room, slowly the effects of whatever I was under wore off and I could see clearly. It appeared to be a regular townhouse, let me rephrase that a regular middle class townhouse. Sitting up I tried to think of the previous events, declaring war against Sebastian, talking with Blaine, talking to Jen, calling Ronald, fighting with Sebastian, fucking Ronald, and then getting that fucking phone call, seeing Sebastian lying still like that in the hospital bed...I could feel the tears welling up in the back of my throat, swallowing my tragic emotion I looked around to see if I could remember anything else, hell I've resisted the urge to cry for this long, I wasn't about to appear weak now. Then something else... that man in the park. I tried to move my hands and legs but they seemed to be bound  
together, damn what did I get myself into this time.

"So I see you woke up."a voice cleared its way through the silence.

"Huh?..who are -"

"Shh this goes by a lot faster if you don't talk"

I heard footsteps coming closer and then finally stopping.

"You're a sick little girl you know that."

"Excuse me? You tied me up!"

"Well according to this you don't mind being tied up as much as you say you do."

Holding up a book I recognized easily as Sebastian's journal.

"Where did you-?"

"Kathryn, I told you not to speak."

"How did you know my name?...oh wait the Journal all right so you know all about me-"

He began to laugh, it was a dark and eerie laugh that made me shift uncomfortably.

"What is so Damn Funny?!" I yelled seeing as how I was completely confused and pissed off.

"You are precious." he moved closer this time I could see his face I gasped, my mouth gaped wide...no it couldn't be...it just couldn't.

* * *

Read. Review. Blah blah Blah, you know what to do 


	2. A Friend in Need

Disclaimer: I own no characters from Cruel Intentions, Valmont, Les Liasions Dangerues, Dangerous Liaisions or any other story that coincides with that plot.

**Affection's Betrayal Ch.2: A friend in Need**

Author's note: This story will go to a lot of dark places…and thus I begin the torture.

* * *

A frail beaten hand managed to hit against a door, though it was so weak it went unnoticed.

As lightning struck the earth and the water continued to pour Kathryn's naked weary body had given out on her on none other than Blaine Tuttle's front door. It wasn't until the next morning that he had found her.

Blaine being particularly fond of his morning walks in Central park had opened his door briskly ready to face the day, but tripped over something on his way out…or rather someone.

He looked at his feet to see what had been a hindrance him, his cement was stained red, but more horrifying was the dead body lying there, he shrieked in horror, but couldn't see the face. Whoever it was had bruises all over her body, sizable gashes on her sides one near her left breast, and two definite cuts below on her thighs, yet they had seemed to be drained and washed away by the rain leaving them as ghastly pale openings, there were smaller cuts all over, and on the wrists and ankles there appeared to be bad rope burns. Who the hell hated him so much as to dump a body at his front door? Even moreso, who hated this woman so much to do…this…it was sick horrid and twisted in all of the worst ways possible. His third, but most important question, who the hell was this girl?

Putting on a brave face he bent down, still afraid to touch whoever it was, and moved the hair from her face. That, now drained, porcelain skin tone, dark hair, definitive facial structures, it all made Blaine's eyes widen in pure terror, "K-Kathryn?" he whispered, "Kathryn!" he said louder then took her by the shoulders and shook her, "Kathryn come on…Wake up…" she was cold and limp in his arms, "No no no Kathryn…come on! Please!" it was with a final shake a moan escaped her lips and Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

The next second he lifted her up carefully, but more stitching had come undone, and his shirt was now staining red. He took her to his bedroom, assessing the first damage to be the fact that she was drenched and cold, Blaine laid her on the bed under the sheets then put a comforter on her.

She had passed out again, but that moan had kept Blain hopeful, at first he hadn't even thought of calling an ambulance he was just in pure shock. Finally when he could move again he called the hospital and told them to hurry. He had gone and taken every blanket in his home and put it on her till she was covered in at least two feet of thick down comforter.

He then after a few seconds of searching had found his best sheets, unsure why he was looking for his best sheets but regardless he found them and then began to tear at them. He didn't have any gauze so he settled for his thousand dollar sheets instead. While Kathryn was covered he took sections of her that were bleeding still, he was  
shocked to find that as he lifted the blankets there seemed to be a small puddle of blood staining his white sheets where she laid, and he proceeded to bandage her.

Finally twenty minutes later the Ambulance arrived and people infiltrated the house. Blaine jumped two feet in the air when he heard them come in but relaxed when he saw who it was, they proceeded to take off the blankets and assess the damage for themselves, but even they weren't prepared for what they had seen.

Kathryn lied bare on the bed, but you could hardly see her skin as there was more blood everywhere, the stitching had completely ripped. Immediately one of the medics called for a blood infusion as Kathryn by now had lost, as one could imagine quite a lot of blood. The entire staff were positive in their assessment that if they moved her to the hospital she would die, so they called for back up medical supplies, but used what they had on hand to help her. It was a miracle…no it was bloody divine intervention that Kathryn hadn't died…perhaps Hell just wasn't ready for her.

A short while after police had also arrived at Blaine's house and took his statement, how he knew Kathryn, what his association had been, they continued to press him to tell details as to how she achieved her current condition but he couldn't answer. Instead he  
repeated how he had found her lying at his front door, and showed them the bloodstain to prove it as best he could.

They told him they would be back to question further later, and thanked him for his cooperation. He nodded dully then returned to his room that was still filled with medical staff.

Kathryn hadn't come to yet, but the doctors were doing everything they could, a few times they had pronounced her dead…the first time Blaine's heart stopped and started to break down, when the heart monitor started beating again, then she was pronounced dead a second time, the doctors wanted to call it but Blaine was determined that Kathryn would come back. If anything he almost wanted to believe that Kathryn herself was fighting, and if that was the case she'd be in jogging condition in no time, he informed them that he didn't care how much anything would cost, when they tried but couldn't revive her, Blaine's second attempt was dropping a few influential names, but they told him it was futile, finally he threatened careers and he could have sworn he had seen a smile on Kathryn's face as the heart monitor started to beat again. Blaine had insisted  
this time that he would be watching to make sure they didn't give up on her. Though Blaine himself wasn't sure what to do, who to call…what to say…none of it mattered he just had to make sure she would make it.

Finally…hours later they had stabilized her, but she was still in a coma. They wanted to move her to the hospital, but Blaine wouldn't allow it for several reasons that only made sense in his head. The first being he didn't trust doctors, when he had to threaten their jobs in order for them to do their job, secondly if it was too dangerous to move her before…it was too dangerous to move her then, in the back of his mind there were other reasons that pulled at him to keep her there…where he could protect her, he didn't know who did this to her, but till he did and till that person was dead…he didn't want Kathryn's helpless form to be dragged somewhere he couldn't protect her.

Still they explained to him that it was more dangerous to keep her there at this point then to let her go to the hospital, he finally sighed and consented but insisted that it be a private portion of the hospital as well as guarded 24 seven, no one would be allowed to enter unless they were a doctor working on Kathryn's case, if all the specifications were not met he'd sue every single last one of them till kingdom come. They agreed to his terms citing that most people when faced with losing a loved one, made outrageous demands.

When they had all arrived at the hospital Kathryn was taken care of as he instructed, but he was soon ushered off as to prep Kathryn for surgery, he consented calming down somewhat but was still tense about the entire issue. They assured him that after surgery he would be able to see Kathryn, as well as have her at least ten percent  
more likely to awake from the coma, so he agreed.

As he walked numbly around the hospital trying to think, and trying most of all to erase the images of her torn body, he was then cut off by Edward Valmont.

Of course, Jesus, he had forgotten to tell anyone…well not so much forgotten but with everything that had gone on, he hadn't told anyone. Oddly enough the first person then that came to his mind was Sebastian, Sebastian had to know what happened, Sebastian would help Kathryn like he always did, and Blaine would help. In many ways Kathryn was their little fucked up princess, but they were her loyal knights no matter how much they all screwed with each other.

He was surprised however to see Sebastian's father and looked up at him curiously, "Mr. Valmont?"

"Ah Blaine, here to see Sebastian?"

"What?"

Edward chuckled slightly at Blaine's dropped expression, "Oh don't worry son, he's fine, just a few bumps and bruises, I'm flying back to Mexico tonight even, there's nothing to worry about."

Blaine was officially confused, "Wait, I'm sorry sir…what happened to Sebastian?"

"Oh?" Edward said shocked, "you didn't hear? Sebastian was in a car accident last night."

"What?"

That seemed to be Blaine's favorite question at the moment, but he just couldn't wrap his head around the situation's entirety first Kathryn, now Sebastian…what more…

"He's fine now, but they're keeping him for a few days so he can fully recuperate"

"What room?"

"Well here I'm on my way now, it should be just around the corner."

It was funny as Blaine walked, he noticed the irony at the room numbers Kathryn's being 606 and Sebastian's 060, yet they were in completely in different wings of the hospital.

When they entered the room they were greeted by Sebastian who was in bed, and Annette who had been sitting by his side holding his hand. They seemed to be talking over something important yet were silent when Blaine and Sebastian's father entered.

"Blaine!" Sebastian yelled his greeting uncharacteristically happy for someone who had just been involved in an accident.

"Hey Valmont…" he smiled weakly.

Annette was unnerved by the known drug dealer but didn't say much and instead inquired Sebastian as to who the other person was.

Sebastian didn't have time really to notice Blaine's apparent fatigue as he said proudly taking Annette's hand, "Annette this is my father," he said then turned his attention towards his dad, "Dad, this is Annette, my girlfriend."

Sebastian's father wasn't sure he heard his son correct and gave him a skeptical look wondering briefly if Sebastian's head was injured in the accident and he was confusing what looked to be a simpleton…probably doing charity work for the hospital to be his girlfriend…or rather since Sebastian didn't have girlfriends, maybe he had hit his  
head too hard.

But Sebastian wasn't fazed by the shocked look on his father's face, but rather the lost look on Blaine's face, as if he hadn't been paying attention. Sebastian knew at least Blaine would ask him something…anything…but he seemed in his own world.

"Oh..pardon me," Edward smiled charmingly then extended a hand to Annette, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She took his hand gently and nodded, "Likewise I'm sure" she said sugary sweetly.

Sebastian was still eyeing Blaine, who seemed to be staring at the ground. While Annette and his father talked Sebastian studied his best friend.

"Well what do you think Sebastian?"

"Huh?"

"About dinner with your parents when you get out of the hospital?"

"Yeah, sound's great…wait" he looked up at his father, "Weren't you and Tiffany headed towards Cabo?" Truth was, he didn't want Annette meeting up with his family so soon, they were after all…a very twisted family.

"That's true son, but we'll be back in a few weeks, I'd love to get to know your new friend some more" he said in a fashion that made Annette blush unknowingly.

Sebastian glared at his father but shook his head, smiling tightly, "Yeah no problem dad…better not keep Tiff waiting though" he said as he slapped his father's back.

In all this display Blaine hadn't said a word, but at least his glance had moved from the floor to Sebastian. He had kept his eyes steady, as Edward said his goodbye's to everyone, though he insisted that Annette walk out with him to get better acquainted, and being the simpleton she was she agreed without hesitation, though Sebastian attempted to interrupt he let her go, not really concerned by her father's old tactics.

Instead he shook his head, sighed, then looked at Blaine, "What's up with you?"

"I…it's nothing…how are you?" he asked shaking his head.

"Better, my jag's wasted though…god…it was such a beautiful car."

As Sebastian looked as if he was about to cry Blaine, for the first time in the past twenty four hours almost smiled, but it was short lived when Sebastian continued.

"Annette's forgiven me…it's amazing what a little truth will do."

"Oh? How did you manage that…?" he asked not really interested but pushing the polite conversation.

Sebastian smiled triumphantly "I gave her my journal, and along with it every dirty little secret Kathryn has, now Annette knows what a complete and total Bitch Kathryn is, and is devoted one hundred percent in helping me destroy the coke whore…no offense" he meant in reference to if Kathryn was a coke whore, it would more than likely make Blaine her coke pimp.

"None taken…" Blaine said softly while looking down. Sebastian hadn't known what happened to Kathryn…Blaine didn't know what happened to Kathryn, but the truth of the matter was while Sebastian was hell bent on destroying her, she was fighting for her life that very second.

"Ok what's wrong?" he asked still smiling, "Not that it matters, but I thought you'd be pleased that the wicked witch of the west is melting in her own vat of -"

"Sebastian I-" he began to interrupt

Annette re-entered the room, "Hey…Your father is a character Sebastian." She smiled pleasantly entering the room.

"Yeah…" he grumbled under his breath.

Nonchalant of things Annette went over to his side table and began pouring him some water, she took a side glance at Blaine but kept all her thoughts to herself.

Blaine honestly felt defeated, but wanted to try with Sebastian, he spoke in a small voice, "Sebastian…we need to talk…in private…it's about Kathryn."

At this Annette's hand shook and she dropped the glass to the floor startling everyone in the room.

Both Sebastian and Annette looked at Blaine, Sebastian was curious, but Annette, she was frightened. Simply the name evoked an unknown fear in her.

Sebastian considered asking Annette out of the room, but didn't think it would go over too well, "Blaine, Annette can hear whatever I can."

Blaine begged to differ, but sighed instead of putting up an argument, "Sebastian…No offense…" he said looking at Annette, "But…I…Sebastian…in private."

"Well whatever it is…if you can't tell her, then I don't need to know either." He said giving Blaine a nod that said, "Wait till she leaves"He sighed, not wanting to play games, but Annette seemed to get the point then excused herself.

"Shit" muttered Sebastian, "this probably wasn't the best time for that.."then he sighed "Ok what is it?" he said exasperated.

"Sebastian Kathryn's hurt…"

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean she's in serious trouble…"

Sebastian smirked, "Does this have anything to do with Dr. Vaughn being in town?"

At his question Blaine's eyes jumped out of there sockets as he started drawing quick breaths and had to hold on to the railing for support, "No…no you…you couldn't have…" Blaine couldn't wrap his head over this. There were very few who knew Kathryn's history with Vaughn…Blaine was one of them, and after what he had witnessed, he knew who was responsible for Kathryn's attack. Sebastian.

Narrowing his eyes towards Sebastian he rushed towards him and punched him hard in the jaw, then attempted to strangle him.

Sebastian, before being hit, was confused and intrigued all the more by Blaine's reaction. "Who-" he began before his face was pushed to the back of his head.

It was the very call Sebastian had received when the car hit him he found out about Dr. Arthur Vaughn. After Kathryn had declared war, Sebastian had made few phone calls to dig up something. Then he received a call from an old enemy of Kathryn's who wanted to hurt her, almost as badly as he did. She said she had just the perfect guy, but it would take a while locating him, and some money to get the guy to cooperate. Otherwise it was pretty vague. Sebastian had thought it was skeptical, and parts of him were wearied by the source of which the hand out was coming from. Kathryn's intensely bitter cousin, who had tried at a young age to have Kathryn sent off to Russia on a cargo boat. Yes Sebastian was brutally overwhelmed with guilt at first, then when the bitch sunk so low as to attack his mother, the call had come at just the right moment, Sebastian agreed only hearing that the mysterious Dr. Vaughn would be in town in less than an hour and would do the trick nicely. Sebastian had all intention of finding out who the guy was and what his connection to Kathryn was, but there were other engagements mainly his  
impending car accident.

Sebastian hadn't heard anything, but now was increasingly interested in what Blaine had to say…before he went all incredible hulk on him.

Blaine just kept hitting, much like he was only seeing red. He blamed everything on Sebastian. The way Sebastian had smirked told Blaine that it was all his doing, and the results were more than disastrous. When he started choking Sebastian, Annette had re-  
entered the room and ran up to Blaine to stop him

"No! Stop it! No!"

Blaine did for one second but hit him again, "You go anywhere near her again Valmont…I will kill you where you stand…I will…" he said breathing heavily, at that moment he couldn't take anymore but ran from the place.

Sebastian hadn't spoken, he just stared after Blaine, at first he didn't expect the punch, and was too stunned it allowed another. He wasn't even able to ask a question. He had attempted to get Blaine to stop but nothing worked. He just held onto Annette who was  
staring bewildered up at him.

"I guess he wasn't too happy about Kathryn?"

"I…I guess not…" he slurred, at first he had been in too much shock to feel the pain, then it all started to rush towards him, because of the recent surgery among everything else Sebastian was worse for wear and clutched at his stomach. Oh he would most definitely find out what was going on, he vowed there and then.

Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe, like he honestly didn't have any will to breathe anymore. How could Sebastian do something like that? It was no better had he put Kathryn in the hospital himself. Blaine sighed, rationally realizing Sebastian had no clue who Vaughn was…still Kathryn was now in such a state…and it was all Sebastian's  
fault. Well to be completely honest, Kathryn had started it, though it wasn't easy to pin the victim, then again they were both in the hospital. They were both victims of their own game. Why did his …perhaps only two friends…insist upon killing one another?

Blaine knew, perhaps he was the only one who did, he knew early on Sebastian and Kathryn were made for one another. Forget all the idealistic romantic bullshit they feed you in movies and such, but there were no two people who fit more, but perhaps because they were so perfect for one another, they fought one another insisting that two perfectly evil people in one relationship would be too much for the world to handle. Who knows perhaps the world was better off with the step siblings at war with one another, than at war with the world, there was no telling what terrors the world would have to face, should they have paired up instead.

Somehow he ended up back in Kathryn's wing of the Hospital, after moping around a bit he decided to go back to her room, but found her guards to be no where in sight, what's more…her door was open.

Blaine was furious at first at the simple incompetence, but as he heard noises in the room he immediately flew towards it when he did arrive a smile lit his face like none other.

"Kathryn My god!" he ran to her and fell on his knees, there she was  
talking and demanding to know what was going on…well rather…

"What the Fuck is going on?! Where am I?" she yelled at the poor orderly who had witnessed her awakening.

When Blaine entered however she seemed so grateful her eyes watered and she leaned down to meet him, "Oh God Blaine…You're here!" she cried against him, though it hurt like hell. Normally such displays of affection from Kathryn would have elicited heavy explanation, or ulterior motives being at work, but he returned the sentiment wildly.

"Kathryn I'm here…I" he seemed to hold on to her trying to shush her and comfort her as best he could, "I'm so sorry…I don't know …I'm just I'm so sorry" he was as frantic if not more so than Kathryn herself.

All either one knew was happiness away from their torment at last, for Blaine the relief came from Kathryn's very alive and waking spirit, as for Kathryn…that she hadn't woken up and was facing…him.

Then the pain settled in, "Ow! Oh Ah…It hurts…" she said drawing back from him and clutching herself tightly, "God..It hurts so bad…" she cried as a few tears escaped her tightly closed eyes, while her fists curled into balls.

When Blaine saw blood seeping through Kathryn's hospital gown he looked towards the orderly, "Get a doctor now!"

The doctors rushed in, and Blaine was rushed out, which he protested about, but once again he was defeated. Sighing he waited outside. Ten minutes later a doctor reappeared, "She's stabilized now, you may go in, but for future reference her wounds have not healed yet…there are some internal injuries as well…she was overexcited to see you and pulled some of her stitches, that's not all…we were able to repair most of her" the doctor made an uncomfortable shift and tightened his words, but Blaine understood what he was talking about and nodded.

"There was more tearing on the inner walls…probable scaring for a very long time if not for life…there's a chance…she might not be able to have children. We found metal inserts among other things…" the doctor shook his head, "whoever did this to her was a trained  
surgeon, or at least someone who knew their anatomy, that is not the point however, what I'm trying to say is if the young lady" it was strange as he thought on it a moment realizing he didn't even know who the young lady was, but they were all instructed carefully to treat this as an above all delicate matter, he continued" if she is caused the slightest amount of stress it is possible she could die. It's a miracle she's alright now…had you not have been there she would be dead"

Blaine just absorbed everything he said while looking down and trying to think of a plan to keep Kathryn from all forms of harm, including now, stress…oh fuck…Sebastian and Annette's little mission revenge…if Kathryn were to find out it was Sebastian who got that animal to attack her…it would kill her in more ways than one.

Still Blaine couldn't just take her home either…even the news of Sebastian being with Annette would kill her. Pretty much anything relating to Sebastian would kill her, anything relating to her parents, her home, school…they would all kill her. Kathryn made enemies easily…that was fair enough to say, but the only way she stayed on top of everything was by being in control, and being able to handle so called stress…and if she couldn't there was always Blaine to supply her with whatever quality shit he had lying around.

He nodded dully towards the doctor then asked if he could see her, he agreed but said that she should be sleeping soon as the nurse was to give her a sedative.

He walked in and smiled, "Hey…"

She looked up at him much weaker but returned the smile, "Tuttle…"

"Yeah…no theatrical entrance this time…don't want to disturb princess Kathryn's innards anymore than we need to.." he was trying to make light, and she appreciated it, but then turned serious

"Blaine…it was-"

"Vaughn…I know… I got a call this morning saying he was out…he's the only one twisted enough to do something like this" he lied easily having thought this out in the few minutes beforehand while talking to the doctor, he leaned next to her, "He won't hurt you anymore Kathryn…you're coming to stay with me for a while…no argument" he brushed her hair behind her ear as she turned away from him and looked at the dim room, she didn't protest, but merely nodded and tried to sleep.

Blaine himself however couldn't sleep, he found himself curled in a ball in a rather uncomfortable hospital chair. He was just watching her while she drifted in and out of nightmares, sometimes so violent he'd have to rush to her and hold her down to keep from pulling her stitching.

It was one hell of a time that first night.

Then within the following days Kathryn had requested to leave. She didn't like being in the same hospital as Sebastian for one, secondly she didn't like the hospital period. In the end Kathryn had it her way, though she had forgotten about Blaine's insistence that  
she stay with him.

She argued that she was a big girl and she had been enough of an inconvenience, but it was half hearted and she gave in. Still she insisted he come up with a better excuse than the truth, as she wanted to keep all this a low profile, which for the life of him he didn't understand, well perhaps he understood that she didn't want her name dragged through the mud, but Blaine thought the damage out weighed reputation…Only Kathryn would think of her reputation at a time like this.

Minutes later she was signing release papers.

"You know this really isn't a good idea Kathryn…as much as I want you out of the hospital too…I just wish you were full strength…half strength….one sixteenth strength?"

"I…I want to go …I…please can we just go?" she asked in a frail voice. It was a voice that shattered Blaine's entire conception of Kathryn Merteuil, strong, independent, free willed…or stubborn rather, the only aspect that remained was in the end she would get her way. Blaine couldn't fight that voice and nodded signing a release form as well.

He would be responsible for her. They were signing on an orderly as well to take care of medications and rehabilitation, other than that they were all free to go.

Sebastian sat in his room unable to piece his thoughts together, funny thing was he was mildly worried about Kathryn, well not in the sense that she was hurt, but where she was, why she wasn't there, gloating at least. When she wasn't constantly around annoying him, he had to worry, it was when she was quiet that she was planning her attack and it scared him, but in all honesty Blaine's reaction to Dr. Vaughn had Sebastian spooked more than anything else.

He had called the house but there was no answer, he would be going home today, but it looked as if no one would meet him. Annette had something to do with her father. His own parents were out of town doing god knows what with anyone except each other. Kathryn….yes Kathryn…she just had seemed to up and disappear, Sebastian reasoned it was for her own dark purposes. There was something about not having a family to go to after getting in a car accident that made Sebastian resent his family even more…there was no normalcy…only  
dysfunction

He had been trying to get in touch with Blaine as well, see what he could get from him, but there was no answer on that end.

Really in the end Sebastian was feeling lonely…or rather just alone. No one cared enough to stop by and sit with him, if he had to be in the miserable shit hole he thought someone might at least do something. Annette was nice, she came by when she could, but between her two jobs and her many charity events, as well as preparing for the new school year, it just seemed that the ten minute visits were only half hearted.

But in the back of his mind he was pained. If he was honest with himself he'd say it was Kathryn. That bitch ruined everything, even his loathing of her. Even when he hated her so much, he also missed her. This time he had been hurt…more than little scratches bumps and bruises, he had been in a car accident! He had almost lost his life for fuck's sake, and the girl couldn't take a trip to see him? It stung to think she had meant her speech about him being a toy, he always thought she cared. Getting in an accident and his life being threatened, he thought, might have evoked some sort of emotion, but the girl didn't even care, and for that he hated her…but God he missed her.

* * *

Read Review etc 


End file.
